


A Whole New Chapter

by TheStrangeSeaWolf



Category: The Hour (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hector POV, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangeSeaWolf/pseuds/TheStrangeSeaWolf
Summary: Just a thought I always had when seeing Lix and Randall. For once, I played it out in this little something.
Relationships: Randall Brown/Lix Storm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Whole New Chapter

„I wouldn’t have done that, Mister Brown.”

Hector uttered as he watched Randall rectifying the nameplate on the wall next to his office.

“You wouldn’t?”

His boss replied, not looking at him but continuing to tip to the sides of the plate, rectifying a detail Hector couldn’t see. To him, it seemed perfectly flush and level.

“Absolutely not. It undermines your authority! It makes you look ridiculous in the eye of everybody on the team and everybody in upper management!”

He didn’t understand how his boss couldn’t recognize it. It was a foreseeable consequence. 

“Does it, now?”

His boss said, and slowly turned around, facing him, a dangerous twinkling in his eyes behind the thick glasses. But Hector was too enraged to notice it.

“Yes, yes, it does! I don’t understand how you could do _that!_ ”

He pointed to the nameplate as if his case needed underlining.

“You think it is a bad idea?”

Randall now slowly crossed his arms and interlocked eyes with Hector, something his boss usually didn’t do. Usually he occupied his eyes and his hands with anything other than the person he talked to. Hector noticed it but didn’t pay attention.

“Yes. Yes, a very bad idea. I mean: this whole situation is already complicated enough, isn’t it? Enough gossiping and talking behind your back throughout all the departments of the BBC. You didn’t need to rub it in _that_ way!”

He looked into the eyes of his boss and suddenly, something shook him to the core. But it wasn’t in Randall’s eyes. It was something much more frightening. Something he hadn’t seen before. His boss was _smiling_ . Not _grinning_. His boss sometimes did that at stupid ideas or a stupid remark from a subordinate. Or his own jokes. 

No, right now, Randall was _smiling._

And it wasn’t a kind smile. It was the smile of a predator watching its prey, deciding if he should kill it right away or play with it a little longer. It was the smile of a wolf, relaxing his muscles before tightening them again and jumping to the throat of a sheep. The smile of someone who exactly knew he was _in control_ and it was only _on him_ to decide how to proceed and if his victim would survive.

Instinctively, Hector took a step back.

“Ah?”

Randall just said, his smile deepening with a small twitch of his eyebrows. There was a tension between the two men and Hector prepared internally for a life-threatening attack. 

“Well, you think it _undermines_ my authority? Yet, I already have a _war hero_ backing away from me, obviously afraid of me.”

Randall spoke with a soft, calm voice which had the opposite effect on Hector. It sent his heart racing, although his brain told him that he was much stronger and much more trained in combat than Randall Brown. 

“I tell you something, Mister Madden,” Randall said, brushing a lint from Hector’s shoulder only he could see, “if they already respected Randall _Brown_ …” Randall now brought his hands towards Hector’s throat, making the younger man gulp. With obvious pleasure, Randall rectified Hector’s tie while he continued speaking, “don’t you think they are just as scared of _this me_ as you are right now?”

And with that, his boss left him standing in the hallway like a little boy, and started loping towards Lix’ office, whistling _The Whistling Gipsy Rover_ as if it was the most ordinary thing for _Randall Storm, Head of News_ , to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it was obvious where I was heading with this right from the beginning, but...
> 
> This takes place quite some time after [One More Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763884/chapters/62568916).
> 
> If you like Lix and Randall, hop over and follow [Burning House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226271/chapters/63830719) by [A_Firewatchers_Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Firewatchers_Daughter/pseuds/A_Firewatchers_Daughter).


End file.
